Eteinte
by Asrial
Summary: Camus et Milo ont eut une longue, très longue vie ensemble. Mais tout a une fin. Tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est qu'elle soit rapide et douce. Ou tout au moins, ensemble Warning : deathfic


Eteinte

Il était immobile.

Rigide et marmoréen dans la mort, les lèvres bleuies, la peau pâle et froide sous les doigts, Milo reposait sur son lit dans sa maison.

Le temps avait passé, les années s'étaient enfuies.

Le Scorpion était resté un gamin dans sa tête mais le temps avait rattrapé son corps.

Il s'était écroulé soudain, à l'entraînement.

Une expression de surprise visible aux lèvres, il s'était soudain affaissé sur le sable.

La mort avait été rapide, instantanée, sans douleur…

Une rupture d'anévrisme avait dit le pope.

Camus s'en fichait.

Aussi rigide et immobile que le corps de son amant, le verseau le veillait en attendant que le soleil se couche pour l'accompagner jusqu'à son dernier repos.

"- Camus… Ca fait trois jours que tu n'as pas bougé….Avala quelque chose au moins ?" Insista Mu.

Le verseau leva lentement les yeux sur le Bélier…l'ancien Bélier… Deux élèves s'étaient succédés dans la première maison depuis que Mu avait donné son armure à Kiki.

A présent, à quatre vingt dix huit ans, comme lui, Mu n'en paraissait pas plus de trente cinq.

Être un atlante avait un avantage….

Camus passa doucement une main dans sa chevelure.

Si elle était toujours aussi longue et épaisse, elle était à présent blanche comme la neige… Comme celle de Milo. Comme celle de tous leurs frères à part Mu.

Milo n'était pas le premier à les quitter.

DeathMask et Aphrodite avaient été les premiers, presque vint ans auparavant.

Ils avaient simplement disparus une nuit et leurs corps n'avaient jamais été retrouvés.

Nombreux avaient été les chevaliers à proposer qu'on les cherche mais Shion avait refusé.

Personne n'avait protesté, pas après avoir vu les roses du jardin du poisson grandir incroyablement en quelques jours.

Personne n'avait été dupe.

Quelque part, au milieu des ronces, tout au fond de l'amas de rosiers, deux squelettes finissaient probablement de se décomposer lentement.

A présent, C'était au tour de Milo de les abandonner…De le laisser seul.

Camus ne vit pas la profonde résignation sur le visage de Mu.

Certaines choses ne pouvaient être empêchées.

"- Tout est prêt ?"

Le Bélier soupira.

"- Oui…Comme il l'a demandé."

Un sourire triste vint enfin jouer sur les lèvres de Camus.

"- Merci."

Tout le monde avait été surpris lorsque Shion avait rassemblé ses troupes pour lire le testament de Milo.

Qu'un fantasque chevalier comme le Scorpion ai pensé à en faire un avait renversé tous ses frères.

A ses élèves, il léguait ses livres et ses bijoux.

A Mu, sa station de dermographie.

A Shion, sa collection de sextoys. L'idée avait fait mourir de rire tous les ors et particulièrement gêné le pope.

Même dans la mort, Milo restait un petit con.

A Shaka, il avait légué sa bague en forme de scorpion.

Aux jumeaux, sa toile de Janus, réalisé par un peintre de la renaissance.

A Aldé, une ferme dans le sud de l'Anatolie.

Shura avait hérité de sa collection de livres de cuisine.

Aiolia ses peluches, Aioros sa collection d'armes de poing, quand à Camus…

Il ne lui avait rien laissé que les dispositions à prendre pour son corps.

Les chevaliers étaient enterrés normalement, mais Milo avait demandé à être incinéré.

Depuis deux jours, les chevaliers s'étaient démenés pour installer le grand bûcher qui servirait à sa crémation.

Shaka avait surveillé la mise en place du bûcher.

"- Camus ? Tout est prêt…"

Le verseau sursauta.

Le soleil était couché.

Combien de temps avait-il passé ainsi les yeux dans le vide ?

Il n'avait pas réalisé le départ de Mu, pas plus que le passage des jumeaux pour lui tenir compagnie ou celui de Shura.

Le temps n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui.

Lorsque le cœur de Milo s'était arrêté, le sien s'était éteint en même temps.

Depuis, s'il n'était pas mort, il ne vivait plus vraiment.  
Comment survivre à la mort de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis près de quatre vingt dix ans ?

Avec tendresse, il souleva le corps de Milo dans ses bras.

Il le porta à pas lent jusqu'à la plage.

Tous les chevaliers d'or ainsi que le pope et son successeur attendaient.

Doucement, Camus posa le corps sur le bûcher.

Le verseau pouvait presque entendre la voix de Milo murmurer à son oreille.

"- Vous vouliez m'enterrer ? Ben nan ! Que dalle ! Je fais s'que j'veux ! La ! Z'avez tout gagné !"

Camus se pencha une dernière fois sur le corps glacé pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Il n'avait même plus mal.

Tout lui semblait entouré de coton.

Il se sentait comme isolé de tout.

On le saisit par le bras pour le faire reculer.

Il obéit docilement pendant que les jumeaux versaient des huiles odorantes sur le bois pour qu'il s'enflamme bien.

Shion lui tendit la torche.

Camus resta à la regarder de longues secondes sans réagir.

Shion finit par mettre lui-même le feu au bûcher.

Les couples se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, malheureux de voir l'un des leurs disparaître.

Ce serait bientôt leur tour, les uns après les autres.

Camus n'avait pas besoin de les écouter pour entendre leur pitié pour lui.

Milo était partit sans lui…

Il allait devoir vivre le temps qu'il lui restait tout seul.

Que ne feraient-il pas pour partir avec leur moitié ?

Camus avala sa salive.

Partir avec Milo.

Ne pas rester seul… ne par rester isolé…

Les cheveux blancs du scorpion s'embrassèrent en une seconde lorsque les flammes léchèrent son corps, les chairs commencèrent à se racornir, les os a éclater, la peau a s'ouvrir…  
Bientôt, il se resterait que des cendres…  
Les cendres de son amant, de leur vie commune, de leur amour, de leur passion…

Le regard vide du Verseau s'éclaira soudain lorsque les flammes atteignirent leur apogée.

Avant que quiconque puisse le retenir, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bûcher.

Il ne jeta même pas un cri lorsque les flammes embrasèrent ses vêtements et purent se repaître de sa chair.

Ses frères ne réagirent même pas.

Surprise ?

Compréhension ?  
S'il avait pu, il se serait posé la question.

Peut-être…  
Mais il n'y avait plus rien…  
Rien que…

La douleur….

Celle de la peau qui éclatait sous les flammes, de ses poumons qui brûlèrent lorsqu'il inspira résolument le feu, de ses yeux carbonisés en un instant alors qu'il se forçait à voir le corps presque détruit de son amant

Puis plus rien.

Juste le froid silence de la mort.

Le feu retomba doucement.

Les flammes se turent puis moururent.

Le bûcher n'était plus qu'un squelette de bois noir

Pourtant, ils distinguaient encore la forme allongé du scorpion et celle, a califourchon sur lui, du verseau.

Digne dans la douleur, digne dans la mort, il restait droit, les tendons racornis par les flammes, dressé au dessus de son amant.

Le vent du large se leva lentement, balayant doucement les cendres.

Il n'était pas puissant pourtant, a peine plus qu'une caresse.

Pourtant, il suffit.

Le corps du verseau bascula sur celui du scorpion.

Les deux corps se mêlèrent en cendre sans qu'il soit possible de distinguer davantage l'un et l'autre.

Shion se détourna, laissant au vent le soin de conduire les deux amants dans leur dernier voyage.

"- Allons y les enfants." Souffla doucement le pope.

Les chevaliers survivant le suivirent en silence, chacun attendant son tour.


End file.
